Patent Literature 1 describes an ultraviolet light emitting device. The ultraviolet light emitting device emits light with high efficiency at room temperature in the ultraviolet short-wavelength region of not more than the wavelength of 360 nm. This ultraviolet light emitting device has a quantum well structure, provided on a SiC substrate, including In0.37Al0.02Ga0.61N layers and In0.16Al0.06Ga0.78N layers making alternate junctions. This quantum well structure is formed directly on an Al0.40Ga0.60N layer.